


Shroud

by Kingbird



Series: Threads of Fate [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, We jumped ahead, We'll make up for this in later chapters, but a lovable one sort of, kael continues to be an idiot, there's also a disappointing lack of Illidan and Kael interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingbird/pseuds/Kingbird
Summary: Al’ar looks like he belongs to this world more perhaps than Azeroth. Here, with the blackness of the Great Beyond as the backdrop, Kael can see the shift of Al’ar’s sacred flames from gold to violet and blue and even green, like one of the nebulous clouds that twist in the darkness above has been delicately shaped into the form of a bird.Kael'thas considers the tenuous position of his new allies, and what the value of a promise is.
Relationships: Illidan Stormrage & Kael'thas Sunstrider, Illidan Stormrage/Kael'thas Sunstrider, Rommath & Kael'thas Sunstrider, Rommath/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Series: Threads of Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shroud

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it looks like Dalaran is trashed, Garithos is a jerk, and Illidan has had a bad uh. Millenia? Still? Kael is having a bad week, too. 
> 
> Things aren't looking so hot right now. I didn't promise to fix everything ;)

Kael’thas thinks that there is no feasible way to explain the events of the last few weeks. His whirlwind adventure with _Tyrande Whisperwind_ and the night elves, his utter humiliation and near death at the hands of Garithos, the betrayal of Dalaran, alliances with the naga and fel-corrupted Kal’dorei. From Dalaran to Northrend to an entirely different world. Defeat, after defeat… 

He is of half a mind to send Rommath to do this thing for him, for Rommath understands and grasps the tenuous nature of their situation and how to stand his ground both. Spine and steel, Kael is realizing, is something he sorely lacks. Rommath would be able to convince Lor’themar that all these actions were not only true, but their best course of action far easier than Kael’thas would be able to. And yet…

 _You made an oath._ Al’ar’s voice is severe and nearly a reprimand. Kael turns his face just so to look at the colorful god. Al’ar looks like he belongs to this world more perhaps than the majority of Azeroth. Here, with the blackness of the Great Beyond as backdrop, Kael can see the shift of Al’ar’s sacred flames from gold to violet and blue and even green, like one of the nebulous clouds that twist in the darkness above has been delicately shaped into the form of a bird. The phoenix has turned his head to look at him with one piercing yellow-white eye, and Kael sighs. “You’re right,” He says, his hands balling into fists. 

He has so much more to worry about now, but still, at the core of it all, the reason for all his sacrifices… 

_You owe them your presence and guidance. Do not just send a proxy to fulfill what you swore to Lor’themar you would do. There remains the question of your friends and servants whom had gone missing. And Garithos’s attitude troubles us both._ Al’ar said, turning his severe face away, looking over the hustle and bustle of the hidden camp. _The ultimatum of Illidan’s masters too, bears explanation. You must aid each other in these coming days. No one is strong enough alone to face these threats._

Kael took in a breath, and relaxed his fingers. Al’ar provides clarity and truth, even if this truth is terrifying. 

He makes his way across the camp, Al’ar circling high above, keeping a watchful eye out for more Legion interference. He tries not to think of this possibility, that after being crushed so decisively that they may now have to also fight off the wrath of those Illidan had so foolishly made bargains with. There is a temptation to gather his people and leave rather than be torn in so many directions by so many threats… but Kael’thas does not. He feels Rommath fall in step a little ways behind him, no doubt aware of where Kael is headed. 

He comes at last to the high doors of the temple, where Lady Vashj and her attendants are discussing Lord Illidan’s fate. He knows that the best healers remaining of their group are seeing to him, but that still doesn’t ease his concern. It must be showing on his face, because Vashj’s opening statement is without preamble, and an exhausted but triumphant exclamation of: “He will live.”

Kael lets out a sigh, and his shoulders sag a little, “Good,” He says. Rommath has moved up beside him, bright eyes flickering between the Naga and his Prince as Kael voices his follow up, “How long for his recovery, though? Frostmourne was no normal runeblade.” His hands still ache, a chill following him that has the young prince currently completely covered by his now-tattered cape. And what it had now done to Felo’melorn not once but twice… that aches, too. 

“No it is not,” Vashj says, beginning to move off, “Come, let us discuss more in private.” Kael follows her, and Akama joins them down the hallway. Rommath has not yet been told to leave, and stubbornly follows in his prince’s shadow, for which Kael is grateful. Rommath has clarity, unclouded by a storm of emotions. Kael will need that once he hears the rest. 

They stop on another floor, not yet been cleaned up by the other followers. Akama said the building was once a temple, and so everyone is doing their best to restore its dignity somewhat, rather than being overrun by cobwebs, garbage, and vermin. There’s a concern of fel orcs and other vile things having taken up residence in the upper and lower spans of the massive structure. Here at least, it has been cleared of any unwanted inhabitants and stands empty. Kael waves his hand, summoning the runes to protect their conversation, and then all eyes turn to Vashj expectantly. 

The naga’s expressive frills droop, “The damage is… extensive.” She says carefully, “He will recover, but it will be many months. And his emotional state right now is bad. He was so close to victory.” Kael understood. Arthas had won by a fraction… but with the Naga and Sin’dorei struggling with the Scourge and the unexpected help of the Nerubians, there had been no way to finish the Prince off. Kael had been drained of his mana, his sword lost in the howling blizzard. It stung badly, but Kael was getting used to disappointment now. Illidan on the other hand… he’d given up as much as he dared for this victory, and it had been stolen from him. And now the consequences of Illidan’s failure loomed over the people Illidan had promised to help. 

Kael’thas wished they’d already befriended Akama back then; it would have likely turned the tide. Or if the Night Elves had stayed rather than running off and abandoning Kael’thas so early on in Dalaran… Or that he had not forged ahead, bloodthirsty and over-eager for revenge he knew now he simply did not have the skill to mete out. “So he’s in no state to give us direction right now.” He stated distantly. Vashj’s eyes narrowed, but she gave a jerk of a head shake to confirm his thoughts. 

“We should be careful in the meantime. The Legion won’t be happy that he failed. They may try to destroy us,” Kael mused, looking down at the Draenei beside him, “It may have been a bad time to offer us assistance,” He joked weakly.

To his credit, Akama grunted, grinding his staff into the dusty marble floor, “It sounds like the best time to make allies, to me. The Legion already hunted and destroyed my people,” His grief is still raw, as though it happened only days ago. Kael wonders if it will be this way for him too, when he thinks of what Arthas did. “Now is the time to band together against them, to protect one another.” 

Akama was a valuable ally for more than the strength of his people. There was a strength of heart too, for someone to have survived so much and still bear a grim determination. Vashj lifted her head, and Kael’s smirk softened to a smile, “I quite agree.” He looked sidelong at Rommath, who had remained quiet so far. Perhaps the Magister felt he was here as a guest only. The elf’s sharp eyes though suggested extreme interest. He may not be saying much, but the Magister was surely thinking of a thousand ways to react to this information. He was going to need to think a little more. 

“I won’t pretend to know how to protect ourselves here, with the troops we have left,” Kael began, “But with Lord Illidan so grievously injured, we should all put our minds to it. Regardless of if the Legion comes, we have plenty of enemies here. And a great deal of weaknesses…” 

“Both our people are going to need magic soon,” Vashj surmised flatly, still watching Kael’thas with sharp, bright eyes. Akama looked between them; it was unlikely he knew what the two other leaders were speaking of. 

“Our people suffer an addiction to the arcane,” Kael provided. It was a gross understatement, “I am considering returning to Silvermoon, my home. We have a source of magic there… If we are clever, perhaps we can find a way to move our people between the city and this stronghold so that they do not suffer.”

Vashj looked at Kael’thas thoughtfully. So far, the Illidari had done much to help his Sin’dorei. It was possible the young prince was just trying to run away… but it was also possible he was trying to repay that debt if he was given another measure of trust. 

“Furthermore,” Kael continued, “I made a promise to the man I left in charge. I don’t intend to break it… can you understand?” He implored, feeling some of Vashj’s hesitation. 

“I worry that the Legion will sense a portal that stable,” Akama spoke first, his voice laden with reluctance. “They may try to use it to their advantage, if we cannot hold our Temple.” 

Kael had his own moment of hesitation. Perhaps it would be easier and better to just send a few people through a temporary rift, like he had been considering earlier. He could trust Rommath to at least make one trip there. Al’ar was either not paying attention, or allowing him to come to his own conclusion. For a moment he wasn’t sure what to do with both the piercing gazes of these other far more capable and proven leaders on him. 

“This is true…” He began, trying to dredge up that spine and resolve that everyone but him seemed to have. Belore, he was just tired now. He’d potentially over promised; to himself, to Lor’themar, to Illidan… And yet. To falter now, after having come so far… it would be more than a disappointment to himself. It could also cause others so many more problems. Just because he passed the problem to someone else, did not mean that they went away. It just became someone else's stress. 

“But still,” He finally said, still not quite able to look at either of them and grateful for Rommath's reassuring presence at his side. “I think it is a risk we will have to shoulder, then. And if what my seers say is true… I feel the Legion has already taken notice of us anyway. They stir on Azeroth, with or without a stable portal. Perhaps we can look for a more ideal location to open the gate. Regardless I need to return. I owe it to my people.” He said, hoping his voice sounded more haughty and sure than he really felt. 

It seemed to appease Vashj at least, her frills relaxing somewhat. Akama hesitated and then voiced his agreement. 

“So then,” Kael continued, finally looking at Rommath, “I will leave it to you to establish this connection. I think Akama is right to worry. For now, let’s keep it away from the city. While you do that… I have some lost Farstriders to recover. I must find the fate of our people, and our neighbors both. Vile as he was, Garithos said many troubling things about the state of that region.” 

Rommath looks half ready to argue, but Kael knows he won’t before the two leaders. It was underhanded, but there was a reason the prince put him on the spot here. “Of course, my prince,” The magister said smoothly. And despite not liking his separation from Kael’s side, the prince knows his prickly friend will likely be far happier pioneering a new cross-world portal system than he would be trekking out across Lordaeron’s corrupted countryside. 

After a moment of silence, with no one else volunteering further issues, Akama dips in as much of a bow as his stricken form will allow, taking his leave with that. Kael gets the sense that he disapproved of this action in some way, but he needs to do what is best for his people, not worry about what offense Akama hadn’t seen fit to give voice to. 

“...Lady Vashj,” Kael broaches hesitantly, “Before I leave for Lordaeron, do you think I could- I know he is injured, but-“

A bit of a smile twists across the woman’s serpentine features. Her posture loses most of the guardedness that she had adopted earlier. She wonders a little about this prince, so green to be leading a whole people. And yet, he obviously cared quickly and deeply about those he came into contact with. “I’ll see how his temper is. He won’t be happy you’re leaving,” She cautions, “But I think he’ll understand. Especially if it comes straight from you. However… If there’s any other reason you’re going, you need to tell him,” She warns. 

Kael draws himself up a little, clearly offended at the notion of having more underhanded reasons, but contains himself from snapping too much, “I’ll be sure to do that,” He says with as much politeness as he can manage, and then turns to leave, ignoring what is surely a snicker behind him. Despite her age and status, Vashj could be so…. 

Rommath’s grouchy noise draws a flash of a conspiratorial smile for Kael as they make their way down the stairs again. He catches sight, occasionally, of Vashj making her way back up, no doubt to oversee Illidan’s healing and let the Lord know about Kael’s request to speak to him. It felt a little silly, after how close they had all been on the approach to Northrend, but the tower made for some powerful distancing of rank by merit of its design alone. He’d have to ensure his people ended up on the higher levels of the spire, that was for sure… 

“Rommath…” He says as they exit, making their way back towards the tents. The magister comes alongside him rather than trailing behind as Kael slowed his pace. “I have no doubt about your ability to establish a connection with Azeroth,” He began. He pushed aside the faded cloth of the tent door, gesturing for the mage to enter first. The dark-haired man ducked in, seeming to do everything he could to not brush up against Kael, much to the prince’s amusement. 

“But?” Rommath asked him, his voice edging on prickly, just as defensive as Kael was earlier. 

“But we are in a bit of a time constraint… I don’t want our people becoming so dependent on Fel,” Kael finished quietly. Rommath’s expression, severe even with half his face covered, relaxed a little. It wasn’t his ability the prince was calling into question. 

“I know the Crimsonsuns have already taken it upon themselves to follow Illidan’s more… devoted followers.” Kael continued politely, and he caught sight of Rommath’s grimace of disgust as he hooked his high collar down under his chin. It was a rare sight to see Rom’s whole face, but one Kael got to enjoy more often than most… “It’s not a weakness I want to encourage.” The prince said. 

“So while you have a team working on the portal, it might be… prudent… to set some scouts to see if there are other forms of life or magic around here we can use. There must be something. I have a hard time believing the whole planet looks like this,” He admitted.

“It might, though, from what the Demon Hunters have said of other Legion worlds,” Rommath cautioned, “But I will most certainly look for something else. Shall I contact you the usual way, then if I am successful?” He’s retying his hair, it had come loose in the unforgiving, ash-laden winds. 

“Thank you. And yes. Even if you’re not sure… I could use some hopeful news, right?” Kael said, bumping the other mage’s shoulder with his own. It was nice he could do that without all the regalia… he’d have to keep this in mind for the future. As predicted, Rommath’s face flushed, and he pulled the mask back over it as though to hide again.

“If that is all, I will take my leave,” The mage said, though he was basically already at the door by then. 

“Of course. Thank you again, Rommath!” He said. Before he’d finished speaking, the tent door had already dropped behind the mage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it'll be fine Kael's doing something without telling the other leaders!! Rommath's got this.


End file.
